Pikachu and Miku's Leek
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Ash and his friends meet 3 Vocaloids, a battle happens, and Miku falls in love...all because a Cubchoo gives a stolen leek to Pikachu. One-shot, but I might continue!


**Konnichiwa, minna! This is my second oneshot! But I might continue if this story gets 10 followers and at least 1 favorite! Anyway, I thought of Miku's love for leeks, and the rest was history.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, or Vocaloid. I don't own the Vocaloid song "Melt" either.**

* * *

**Pikachu and Miku's Leek**

On their way to Iccirus City, Ash and his friends decided to stop and eat lunch. Pikachu, Ash's first Pokémon, had finished before everyone else, so he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a Cubchoo zoomed by, crying. It appeared to have something in its hands. It appeared to be green, and….skinny! As Pikachu got a closer look, he quickly took note that Cubchoo was holding a leek.

Cubchoo stopped in its tracks when it saw Pikachu. It quickly ran up to Pikachu and gave him the leek. "_Hey, are you a Pikachu? I'm sorry, I'm being chased, but please, take this!" _Cubchoo begged in its Cubchoo-speak. _"Uh…..okay, I guess," _Pikachu responded awkwardly in Pika-speak, taking the leek without knowing what else to do. Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked when he heard a feminine voice yell, "HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY LEEK, YOU STUPID POKEMON!" At that instant, Cubchoo took off, leaving Pikachu just standing there with the leek in his hands. That was when a girl ran by.

A rather short girl, in fact. She had long, turquoise hair in two pigtails, and eyes the color of her hair. She was wearing a gray tank top with a blue tie, a black miniskirt with a blue line going around it on the bottom, and black boots.

Ash, Iris and Cilan looked up from their lunch to see the older girl run by, after the Cubchoo who had stolen her leek and given it to Pikachu. However, they thought nothing of it and continued eating. The same thing happened with their Pokémon. But not Pikachu. Leek in his mouth, he ran after the girl who was angrily chasing Cubchoo. Unfortunately, without thinking, while running, he began to eat it.

"_Wait a minute!" _Pikachu yelled to the girl in Pika-speak. She shouldn't understand him, but she turned around to see him anyway. Pikachu, panting, explained to the girl in Pika-speak, _"Okay, so that Cubchoo that took that leek you love so much doesn't have it anymore. It gave it to me. I came back to return it." _"Well, there's nothing to return, because you ATE it!" the girl screamed at Pikachu. He realized it and was like, _"Whoa, you're right! I must have eaten it without knowing it!" _All of a sudden, Pikachu realized that this one human girl (or so he thought) could understand him. _"Wait a minute! H-how can you understand me?!" _he asked. The girl let out a huge breath and began to explain.

"Hatsune Miku. 16 years old. I'm not a human; I am actually a Vocaloid. I was created for two purposes: to understand Pokémon speech" (author's note: okay, that's not entirely true. I made that up) "and to sing," she explained. _"Singing? Well, sing something!" _Pikachu told her in Pika-speak. "Okay then," Miku responded, and began to sing one of her songs, "Melt".

Meanwhile, Ash, Iris, Cilan and their Pokémon have finished eating. Except for Axew, all of the Pokémon that were there were now in their Pokéballs. Key words: _that were there_. Ash quickly noticed something…different than usual, and didn't hesitate to ask the following question.

"Hey, where's Pikachu?"

Iris, Cilan, and Axew (who had just randomly popped out from inside Iris's hair) also noticed this, and, along with Ash, began to search for Pikachu. All of a sudden, they heard Miku singing. After listening for a while, Ash, thinking that the song could lead him to Pikachu, decided to follow the voice, followed by his friends.

By the time Miku had finished singing, Ash had found her and Pikachu. Pikachu suddenly noticed that his trainer was there and ran into his arms. Ash and Pikachu began to embrace, with Ash whispering his Pokémon's name.

"Hey! So that Pikachu is yours?!" Miku asked Ash, enraged. "Uh….yeah," Ash replied, Pikachu back on his shoulder. "Just so you know, he ate a leek that a Cubchoo stole from me!" Miku informed him, even more enraged. Ash glanced at Pikachu, asking, "So was Cilan's cooking not enough for you?" _"Pika," _Pikachu responded, nodding his little head. I didn't need to translate it, because you probably already know what it means.

Cilan, who had just arrived with Iris, had overheard this and was now crying. "Good grief! And after all the hard work I put into making that Pokémon food," he sobbed. Iris was the one who had to comfort him.

"MIKU!"

A girl's voice was heard in the distance, calling Miku's name. She turned toward the source of the voice, and there was a girl with yellow hair and blue eyes running toward her. She had a white bow in her hair, and was wearing a white seifuku-like tank-top with a yellow bow tie, black pants, and white boots. Alongside her was a boy who appeared to be her male counterpart; maybe even her twin. I mean, he had the same outfit, except the bow tie was actually a tie.

"Oh! Rin, Len!" Miku said, pleased to see her friends. To be honest, Rin, the girl, and Len, the boy, are Vocaloids, too. That's right; they can understand what Pokémon are saying (still made up), and they can sing. They're twins, too, having been created of the same day.

"Wait, you know them?" Iris asked. "Yeah, they're very close friends of mine. AND WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM?!" Miku replied, looking confused as she blurted out the second sentence. "I'm Kagamine Rin, and this is my brother, Len," Rin introduced herself and her brother. "Nice to meet you, Kagamine and Len," Ash greeted. That caused everyone else to fall anime-style.

After some explaining to Ash that Miku, Rin and Len come from Japan and Japanese people have their family names written before their given names, Miku introduced herself. "Hi. My name is Hatsune Miku," she said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. You've already met Pikachu," Ash introduced himself. Pikachu nodded in agreement and said in Pika-speak, _"Yes, yes you have."_

"My name's Iris, and this is my partner, Axew," Iris introduced herself and then introduced Axew, who had, once again, popped out of Iris's hair. _"Ax, axew," _Axew said.

"And I'm Cilan, a Pokémon connoisseur," Cilan introduced himself.

That was when Rin came up with an idea. "Hey, Miku! How about you and Satoshi-kun have a Pokémon battle?" she asked. "That's a great idea, Rin!" Miku exclaimed in response. "But my name's Ash," Ash added sarcastically. "I know, but I assume that if you were Japanese, your name would _definitely _be Satoshi," Rin pointed out. "But Satoshi's too long of a name! How about Kyon? You know, Kyon, the main character of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya?" Ash argued. "No! Your Japanese name would undoubtedly be Satoshi," Rin argued. Before Rin and Ash could argue any more about this matter, Cilan pushed them apart.

"I'm sorry to be interrupting something, but Ash's name is Ash and nothing can change that. I think," Cilan pointed out. "Anyway, this has nothing to do with names. Ash is going to have a battle with Miss Hatsune, so we should focus on that." "Good idea. Sorry, it's just that my sister calls people what she thinks would be their name in Japanese," Len agreed, finally saying something in this darned story!

"But I've got another idea. How about, while I battle Ash, Rin runs off somewhere else with Cilan and battles him, while Len and Iris do the same thing," Miku suggested. "But what if we forget this during the battle and don't know where everyone is?" Ash asked sarcastically. Miku gasped and said, "Well, I'd never!" Iris sighed and apologized to the turquoise-haired Vocaloid, "Sorry, Miku. It's just that Ash is the densest little kid ever." "WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE KID?!" Ash screamed at his friend. Miku began to giggle, but then cracked up laughing. "Hahahahaha! You called Ash a little kid!" she managed to say. "DON'T LAUGH!" Ash, now staring at her with a death glare, screamed.

After everyone calmed down (or at least Ash), Ash and Miku have backed away from each other far enough for the battle to commence. Ash had already decided that Pikachu will be participating in the battle, Len had volunteered to be the referee, and Miku hadn't sent out _her_ Pokémon yet. Finally, she did.

Miku launched her Pokéball and yelled, "Go, Glaceon!" Sure enough, the Pokéball opened, and out came a Glaceon, which, due to Pokémon that aren't from Unova are rare in the said region, surprised Iris and Cilan. Ash wasn't really surprised, but he _did_ remember that an old friend of his, May, has a Glaceon.

"What's a Glaceon doing in Unova?" Iris asked. _"Ax, axew axew ax ax?" _("Yeah, what's it doing in Unova?") Axew agreed. "I found an Eevee during a concert in Kanto, and we've been together since then. Same thing with Len and his Sandshrew, and Rin and her Ponyta. We went to Snowpoint City in Sinnoh the other day just because, and Eevee happened to run into an Ice Stone, causing it to evolve," Miku explained.

Out of nowhere, Cilan stood up and announced, "It's evaluation time!" "Good grief, not again," Iris muttered under her breath.

"Miku, you and Glaceon are very compatible, considering the fact that you've been close since that concert. But, to be honest, because of your love for onions, I kind of expected you to have a Grass-type instead of an Ice-type. A bittersweet taste, indeed," Cilan explained until Iris finally pulled his shirt, causing him to fall onto the ground. "Can't Ash and Miku just battle already? You said so yourself that we should focus on it," she told him.

"The battle between Ash and Miku will now, _finally_, commence," Len announced, adding a little sarcasm when saying "finally". "It will be a 1-on-1 battle with no substitutions. The battle will be over when one trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle. Ash has the first move. And, begin!"

Ash, being told that he has the first move, commanded to Pikachu, "Pikachu, Quick Attack! Let's go!" Pikachu obeyed and was about to hit Glaceon with Quick Attack, but….

"Dodge it, Glaceon," Miku commanded. In an instant, just before Pikachu could hit Glaceon with Quick Attack, Glaceon ran out of the way. Pikachu quickly stopped in his tracks when he noticed this.

You've got to admit, Glaceon's speed was impressive. Cilan seemed to agree, as he said, "What incredible speed! Even with an attack like Quick Attack, Glaceon was quick to move out of the way. It's really a bitter taste which, at the same time, was pretty speedy." Even though he didn't really mean it as a joke, Rin and Iris, who had both been sitting on either side of him, burst out laughing. "That was hilarious, Dento-kun!" Rin gasped out, due to laughing so hard. "Excuse me, Rin, but my name's Cilan," Cilan pointed out.

To prevent an angry mob, I'll just get back to the battle.

"Glaceon, use Ice Shard!" Miku commanded. Glaceon obeyed, but Pikachu, under Ash's command, dodged. "Now, Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash yelled. Pikachu obeyed his trainer, and used Electro Ball on Miku's Glaceon. It hit, and did quite some damage, but Glaceon was still able to go. "Glaceon, use Blizzard!" Miku commanded. Glaceon did use Blizzard, and Pikachu suffered as much damage as Glaceon did when he used Electro Ball.

"Alright, Pikachu! Now Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu managed to hit Glaceon with his Iron Tail, and Glaceon was very weak at this point. "No, Glaceon! Alright, Icy Wind!" Miku called out. Glaceon used Icy Wind, and because of the face that Icy Wind reduces the opponent's speed, when Ash commanded for Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, he was slower than before. Despite this, Glaceon fainted from the attack.

"Glaceon is unable to attack. Pikachu is the winner, which means victory goes to Ash!" Len announced.

"Pikachu, we did it!" Ash exclaimed to his friend. Pikachu jumped up and hugged his trainer for this victory. But their celebration didn't last very long….

"N-no! Glaceon!"

Miku, who was, in fact, a Vocaloid, was crying and gently shaking her Glaceon. She could reach it because she was kneeling down to it. Glaceon slowly opened its eyes to see its trainer. "Glaceon, glac glaceon glaceon glac glac, glaceon?" Glaceon asked. (Translation: _"Miku, you're probably disappointed in me, are you?"_) "Oh, no, Glaceon. I'm not disappointed just because we lost. As a matter of fact, you did great!" she told it, but tears were still flowing from her eyes. Those tears aren't just because she is proud of Glaceon trying its hardest, but because Ash, her newest rival, had beaten her. She got out Glaceon's Pokeball and whispered, "Glaceon, get a nice, long rest." Then, it went back in.

Ash, feeling pity for her, helped Miku up, and told her, "That was a great battle, Miku. Honestly, it could've gone either way!" Miku was beginning to have feelings of love for this young boy. But she just pushed those feelings away and said, "Well, you only won because my Glaceon's probably at a lower level than your Pikachu, you little kid." "THAT'S MY LINE!" Iris yelled, annoyed by the fact that someone other than herself had called the wannabe Pokemon Master a little kid.

"You know," Rin began to explain. "Miku, Len and I were just going to Iccirus City to challenge Brycen to a battle!" "Hey, that's where we're heading!" Ash told her. "So how about we go together?" Cilan asked. "NO WAY! I REFUSE TO GO WITH ASH!" Miku shouted, face all red. Truth is, she _did_ want to travel around with Ash. She just doesn't want to admit it. Len found out when he noticed her blushing face, but he decided to just keep his mouth shut.

"All right, if you insist…." Rin said, her voice trailing off. Just then, out of nowhere, she grabbed Miku and Ash's hands with both of her own hands and ran off with them. Iris, Cilan, and Len, who were all left behind, sweatdropped and began to follow them. Meanwhile, Pikachu was holding on tight to his trainer's shirt and began thinking.

"_To think this all happened because of onions…."_

* * *

**Ha! "To think this all happened because of onions!" Isn't that funny? Anyway, if this story get 10 followers, and at least one of those followers favorites this, I might continue! And if I _do_ end up continuing, I could write down Ash and Miku's battles with Brycen, and maybe throw in a few other Vocaloids! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
